Epilogue  19 ans plus tard, une autre fin ?
by Senara38
Summary: "Tu as carte blanche pour faire de la vie des enfants Potter-Weasley un enfer."-"Draco pour l'amour du ciel, n'essaie pas de les dresser les uns contre les autres avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé l'école!" - Ma version Draymione de l'épilogue du tome 7!


_Chose promis hier avec la publication de mon Os "le Dernier des Malfoy", chose due !_

_je me retrouve avec une subite inspiration, et j'ai donc pondu un nouvel OS ce matin..._

_Celui-ci concerne MA vision de l'épilogue du tome 7. Je n'aime pas trop le couple "Hermione/Ron" (même si j'adore écrire des fics sur leur fille Rose), et un jour, j'ai lu sur le web que le projet initial de JKR (avant de se soumettre à la volonté des lecteurs), avait été de marier Hermione et Draco... Perso, ce couple me semble nettement + probable est intéressant à exploiter ! car au delà de leurs griefs, ils vont trop bien ensemble ^^_

_Comme toujours, tout est à JKR, l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule la trame de l'histoire (et encore) est mienne ^^  
><em>

_voici donc MA version de l'épilogue du tome 7, 19 ans plus tard..._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La jeune femme, dont la silhouette un peu paraissait frêle sans pour autant être fragile, de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon simple, regardait la foule qui se pressait sur le quai de gare, une expression de profonde nostalgie sur le visage. Elle souriait légèrement, ses yeux bruns mordorés voilés par l'afflux de ses souvenirs. La brume épaisse que crachait la vieille et imposante locomotive rouge et noire, la nuée d'élèves de tous âges criant et gesticulant, les piaillements indignés de tous les hiboux et autres chouettes enfermés dans leurs cages rondes, surplombant des tas de malles et de valises, des parents anxieux, curieux ou agacés… C'était tout un monde, invisible au commun des mortels ordinaires situés de l'autre côté du mur de la voie 9 ¾ qui se massait aujourd'hui, premier septembre, pour une nouvelle rentrée scolaire.

Et aujourd'hui, la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas sur ce quai pour faire sa rentrée, non. Sa propre scolarité s'était achevée bien des années auparavant, dix neuf ans plus tôt exactement.

Non… aujourd'hui, elle était ici, en ce lieu débordant de souvenirs qui remplissait son cœur d'émotions diverses, pour accompagner son fils.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, accroché à sa main, dont le regard curieux scrutait le monde en mouvement qui les entourait.

L'enfant était blond, quoique moins que son père, dont il possédait néanmoins les yeux gris métallique. Se sentant observé, le jeune garçon leva la tête et adressa à sa mère un sourire éclatant, sincère, dans lequel la jeune femme devinait l'excitation qui l'habitait.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et releva la tête sur le père de l'enfant qui se tenait à leur droite. L'homme aux cheveux blonds très clair, une moue ennuyée sur le visage, avisa le regard de son épouse et lui adressa un mince sourire en coin. Elle n'était pas dupe de son air indifférent et savait que tout comme elle, son mari était noyé dans le flot de ses souvenirs, le cœur plein de nostalgie. Il fit un pas de côté pour se rapprocher d'eux, posant une main pâle aux doigts fins sur l'épaule de son rejeton, avant de s'adresser à son épouse.

« Ils sont de l'autre côté, au bout du quai. »

A ces mots, sa femme quitta son regard pour tourner vivement la tête et elle les aperçut elle aussi. Se mordant la lèvre en un vieux réflexe d'angoisse depuis longtemps oublié, la jeune femme lâcha la main de son fils pour se pencher à sa hauteur.

« Scorpius, mon ange, j'aimerais te présenter des gens qui me sont chers… Viens avec moi. »

Voyant que le gamin jetait un regard inquiet à son chariot, sur lequel se trouvait une grosse malle de cuir noire et surplombée d'une cage contenant une splendide chouette japonaise, sa mère lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père va veiller sur tes affaires. Nous n'en aurons que pour quelques minutes. » Affirma-t-elle en se relevant, alors que son époux acquiesçait d'un signe de tête sobre.

Son épouse défroissa sa veste d'un geste machinal et se dirigea vers eux, son fils solidement ancré dans sa main gauche. Elle sentait que tout comme elle, l'enfant était un peu nerveux. Il avait tellement entendu sa mère parler d'eux, plus petit…

Lorsqu'elle se trouva à un mètre du groupe, la jeune femme stoppa et redressa la tête.

Le jeune Scorpius ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager avec une admiration non dissimulée - piétinant par la même occasion les précieux conseils de bienséance que lui avait inculqué sa grand-mère paternelle - l'homme aux lunettes rondes et dont le front s'ornait d'une discrète cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Peu importe ce que son père et son grand-père avaient pu en dire. Tout de même, c'était Harry Potter…

Tout le groupe du Survivant sembla prendre conscience de leur présence et il vit une femme aux flamboyants cheveux roux ouvrir de grands yeux surpris avant de s'élancer sur sa mère en criant de joie.

« Hermione ! Par les caleçons de Merlin, ça fait si longtemps ! »

Il sentit sa mère lâcher sa main pour rendre une étreinte pleine d'émotion à Ginny Weasley Potter, tandis que son époux semblait se détendre et s'approchait à son tour d'eux.

« Mione… Ravi de te revoir. » Affirma-t-il d'un ton apaisé, la serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

Hermione se dégagea en riant, avant de se tourner vers son fils, qui se faisait discret à ses côtés.

« A moi aussi vous m'avez manqué… Voici Scorpius ! C'est sa première rentrée… »

Le garçon, à l'énoncé de son prénom, redressa la tête et adressa un timide sourire aux adultes lui faisant face, qui le scrutait d'un œil curieux.

« Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Potter. Je suis content de faire votre connaissance. » Annonça-t-il d'une petite voix.

Harry inclina la tête alors que Ginny lui souriait de plus belle.

« Il ressemble énormément à son père… » Se contenta de dire Celui-qui-a-Vaincu d'une voix douce. Hermione ne pu empêcher ses joues de rosir.

« Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir porté neuf mois… Merlin soit loué, il a au moins hérité de mon intelligence ! » Ajouta la jeune femme en riant.

Scorpius se sentait impressionné. Contrairement à ce que son père lui avait souvent répété, Harry Potter n'était pas… en fait, il avait juste l'air sympathique. Il sentit son angoisse s'envoler, alors qu'un garçon de son âge s'approcha de lui, curieux. Le jeune blond su en le voyant qu'il avait devant lui le fils du Survivant, tant leur ressemblance était frappante.

« Je suis Albus. Enchanté ! » Affirma le brun en lui tendant une main polie.

Scorpius se remémora les récits de sa mère. Ceux de son père. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant.

C'est avec fierté qu'il serra la main tendue d'Albus Potter.

« Salut, Albus. J'espère que nous serons amis ! »

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de lui désigner une fille rousse, derrière lui.

« Voici Rose, ma cousine. Si tu es ami avec moi, tu dois l'être avec elle… »

Scorpius adressa un signe de tête poli et un sourire à la fillette, qui lui rendit son salut. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et l'enfant perdit un peu de son assurance.

Au bout de cette main se trouvait un homme à l'imposante stature, aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de sa fille. Scorpius se sentit faiblir, alors que sa propre mère venait à son tour de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Bonjour, Ronald. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Hermione Malfoy d'un ton courtois.

Ronald Weasley la dévisagea en silence pendant quelques secondes, avant que son regard ne se porte sur l'enfant blond à ses côtés. Scorpius vit son regard s'assombrir, et il en ressentit un peu d'angoisse. Puis le grand rouquin releva les yeux sur sa mère.

« Bonjour Hermione. Ça va bien. Ça faisait longtemps. Tu connais déjà ma femme, Susan… »

Hermione adressa un sourire à Susan Bones-Weasley, qui le lui rendit.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, la locomotive du Poudlard Express émit un sifflement strident, faisant sursauter la foule.

Scorpius se retourna subitement vers son père.

« Maman ! Le train va partir ! »

L'enfant lâcha sa mère pour se précipiter vers son père, se saisir de son chariot et se ruer sur un wagon, imité par plusieurs dizaines d'autres élèves, dont Albus et Rose.

Harry et Ron avisèrent alors le père de l'enfant, l'époux de leur meilleure amie, à l'autre bout du quai.

Draco Malfoy leur adressa un sobre signe de tête, que Harry lui retourna, alors que Ron, les poings serrés, détourna les yeux. Il croisa le regard désolé de son épouse, qui posa une main compatissante sur la sienne. Ginny se rapprocha de son frère, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ron… Laisse le passé au passé. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux sur son ancienne meilleure amie, son ancienne amante, celle qui l'avait quitté seize ans auparavant pour _lui_, cette insipide fouine décolorée. Cet homme qui, dans leur jeunesse, avait pris un soin tout particulier à l'insulter, la rabaisser, les pourchasser tous les trois, le Trio d'Or, de sa méchanceté et de sa jalousie. Mais Hermione avait assuré qu'il avait changé. Qu'il était moins méprisant, alors qu'elle le côtoyait au Ministère pendant leurs stages professionnels. Jusqu'au jour de leur dispute fatale, une de plus sur la longue liste des engueulades mémorables du couple Granger-Weasley. La dispute de trop. Et Hermione était partie.

Deux mois plus tard, il apprenait par la bouche de sa sœur que son ex-fiancée sortait avec son pire ennemi. Au début, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait juste d'une façon de se venger, de le faire souffrir pour tout le mal que lui-même, sa bêtise et sa jalousie stupide lui avaient fait endurer.

Et puis les semaines étaient devenues des mois. Jusqu'au matin où il appris, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, que l'héroïne de Guerre Hermione Granger allait devenir Madame Malfoy.

Ron se souvient vaguement d'avoir passé sa soirée à boire, ce jour là. A noyer sa détresse et sa haine dans le whisky-pur-feu, tandis que Harry, qui avait fait la tournée des pubs pour le retrouver, tentait de le raisonner après que son meilleur ami ait démoli la moitié du bar. Le rouquin s'était ensuite muré dans une indifférence et un silence pesant pour ses amis et sa famille, jusqu'à la date fatidique des noces. Hermione avait tenue à l'inviter, ainsi que la totalité de la famille weasley, qu'elle considérait comme la sienne et même son blond fiancé avait du s'incliner face à sa détermination.

Mais Ron n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il avait laissé à sa sœur Ginny, à Fleur - Bill avait énergiquement refusé l'invitation au risque de froisser la jeune mariée - et son frère George, ainsi qu'à leurs parents, le soin de présenter leurs vœux à la jeune femme. Arthur avait même pris sur lui et n'avait soufflé mot alors que son ennemi de toujours, le vieillissant Lucius Malfoy, fraîchement sorti d'Azkaban, s'était contenté de les ignorer royalement.

Harry avait amorcé un début de réconciliation en allant serrer la main de son ancien adversaire, les dents serrées et gardant en tête qu'il le faisait pour le bonheur d'Hermione – et sous la pression de sa propre future rousse épouse.

C'est peu après le mariage, un soir alors qu'il fermait la boutique de Farces et Attrapes pour George qui s'était absenté quelques jours, que Ron avait rencontré – ou plutôt re-rencontré – Susan Bones. La jeune Poufsouffle rousse venait littéralement de lui tomber dessus, suite à un transplanage un peu approximatif.

Après avoir ri de cette façon pour le moins orthodoxe de se retrouver, les deux anciens membres de l'A.D étaient allés boire une bierreaubeure sur le Chemin de Traverse, parlant de tout et de rien.

Et puis de jours en jours, ils s'étaient revus, plusieurs fois. Ils avaient ri. Ils avaient pleuré. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Puis embrassés. Et la vie avait suivi son cours, et Ron avait retrouvé le sourire tandis que Susan prenait pied dans sa vie.

Mais alors qu'il voyait Hermione, face à lui, l'air un peu ennuyée, ce n'est pas tant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle qui ressurgissait. La rancœur, l'aigreur… La nostalgie. Sa vie avec Susan et leurs deux enfants l'emplissait de joie et du bonheur simple du quotidien. Harry posa à son tour la main sur son épaule.

« Allez Ron, viens dire au revoir aux enfants ! ils sont déjà dans le train ! » lança son meilleur ami sur un ton joyeux.

Hermione leur adressa un signe de tête.

« Je vous envois un hibou dans la semaine ! à très bientôt… » lança la jeune femme dans un sourire avant de leur tourner le dos pour s'en retourner vers son mari.

Ron la regarda partir, soupira, enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son épouse bienveillante qui avait compris son malaise et avait eu l'intelligence de le laisser affronter cette épreuve, et suivi d'Harry et Ginny, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le train dont jaillissait des fenêtres une multitudes de têtes, dont un nombre non négligeable de chevelures rousses.

Hermione se lova sans aucune gêne dans les bras de son mari, qui ne pu retenir un sourire en resserrant son étreinte sur elle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à leur tour vers le wagon où leur tête blonde avait pris place.

Les familles Weasley et Potter se trouvaient au pied de leurs progénitures surexcitées, et leur prodiguaient leurs derniers conseils.

« Rosie chérie, arrange toi pour être toujours meilleure que ce Scorpius. Et ne sois pas trop amie avec lui ! »

Susan lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Ron ! C'est stupide ! Ne fais pas attention ma chérie. »

« Albus, » annonça Ginny, « je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta cousine, et ne pas faire trop de bêtises… Même si c'est plus le genre de James… » Marmonna la rousse, avisant que son aîné avait déjà disparu dans la foule d'élèves emplissant le train.

A quelques mètres de là, Draco contemplait son fils, une moue amusée sur le visage.

« Tu as carte blanche pour faire de la vie des enfants Potter et Weasley un enfer. »

« Draco, pour l'amour du ciel, n'essaie pas de les dresser les uns contre les autres avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé l'école ! » gronda Hermione en lançant un regard courroucé à son mari, regard trahi par une violente envie de rire.

Draco marmonna un vague 'désolé' dans sa barbe, alors que son fils leur souriait, amusé.

« Mon chéri, quoi que tu fasses et peu importe la Maison où tu iras, je serais toujours fière de toi. Et n'oublie pas de toujours avoir de l'avance dans tes devoirs… »

« Ça y est, la Miss-je-sais-tout est de retour. Mon garçon, si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, je te déshérite. »

« Dray ! » lui cria Hermione en abattant son poing sur son épaule.

Celui-ci, l'air contrarié, s'éloigna du train.

« Je vais passer pour un homme battu aux yeux du monde entier grâce à toi… Fils, promets moi de dresser ta future femme mieux que je n'ai pu dresser ta mère… » Lâcha Draco d'une voix ennuyé en se frottant l'épaule. Hermione lui adressa un regard foudroyant.

« Attends que l'on soit rentré, tu vas le regretter… » Gronda-t-elle.

Son époux allait répliquer, mais le dernier sifflet strident de la locomotive annonça le départ, sous les vivats enthousiastes de la nuée d'élèves présents dans le train.

Les wagons s'ébranlèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner, alors qu'Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de suivre le long du quai.

« Je t'écrirai toutes les semaines mon cœur ! Sois sage ! »

L'enfant blond agita une dernière fois la main à l'attention de ses parents et le train disparu à l'angle de la voie.

Draco vint se placer à ses côtés, avisant d'un air cynique les yeux brillants de son épouse, en proie à une vive émotion.

« Il revient à Noël, ne t'inquiète pas… » affirma-t-il en enroulant un bras affectueux et protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Elle leva ses yeux bruns aux reflets d'or sur lui, l'air triste.

« Je le sais bien. Mais c'est si… »

« Nostalgique ? »

« Exactement. ».

« Draco lui sourit, en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

« Il est temps de rentrer Amour. Je crois que tu m'as promis une vengeance pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… et il me tarde d'y être. »

Hermione le regarda en éclatant de rire, se serra plus étroitement contre lui, avant de transplaner.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Au même moment, dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express, une fillette rousse et son cousin brun courraient d'un compartiment à l'autre. Saluant leur multitude de cousins avant de stopper devant un compartiment vide à l'exception du jeune garçon blond qui l'occupait, affairé à contempler la campagne anglaise qui défilait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Les deux enfants entrèrent sans un mot.

Avisant ses visiteurs, il tourna la tête vers eux et leur adressa un sourire poli alors qu'ils prenaient place face à lui.

« Mon père m'a dit bien des choses sur le tien. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance, ni que je m'approche de toi. » Affirma calmement Albus.

« Mon père a été plus… violent qu'oncle Harry. Il a dit des choses pas très… polies au sujet de ton père, et il a refusé de parler de ta mère. Ce que je sais d'elle, c'est grâce à tante Ginny. Papa m'a même interdit de t'adresser la parole. » Renchérit la fillette rousse.

Le jeune garçon blond planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de ses camarades.

« Mon père m'a également dit des choses fort peu courtoises à propos de vos parents. Surtout vos pères. Que ne je devais pas non plus vous adresser la parole, sauf pour vous insulter, et j'ai même l'autorisation de tout faire pour vous rendre dingues. Maman n'était pas contente. » Lança tranquillement Scorpius. « Mais personnellement, j'ai tendance à ne pas trop me fier aux opinions de mon père, surtout en ce qui concerne ses souvenirs scolaires… et vous ? »

Albus afficha un sourire éclatant, alors que Rose pouffa.

« En général, on n'écoute pas trop nos parents non plus. » Confirma le brun, les yeux pleins de malice.

« Je sens que nous allons faire trembler Poudlard, les copains… » S'exclama joyeusement Rose en tapant des mains sous le regard amusé de ses deux camarades.

.

C'est donc sans aucune surprise pour les trois enfants, mais à la stupeur générale, que Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter et Rose Weasley furent expédiés tous les trois à Serpentard, où l'un après l'autre, ils prirent place ensemble sous le regard stupéfait du reste de leurs camarades et du corps enseignant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_voilààààààà... N'attendez pas de suites potentielles, il n'y en aura pas... Au départ je voulais juste exploiter la vision d'une Hermione Malfoy, et retranscrire cet épilogue (vous noterez que j'ai repris certains passages du livre, en les adaptant selon les personnages que j'ai fait "bouger") et puis je me suis dit que conclure sur le tour joué par les enfants, c'était + amusant ^^_

_Review Poweuuuur ! :D_

.


End file.
